Susurros del Corazón
by Henta-Hime
Summary: Porque a veces no hay necesidad de gritar, cuando sabes que la otra persona te escuchará aunque permanezcas en silencio. ¿Verdad, Naruto? Pequeño One-Shot SasuxNaru /Actualiado 23/05/13


Siempre, desde que se ha tenido memoria y conocimiento de Uzumaki Naruto, cualquier persona que haya tenido la posibilidad de entablar una charla con él lo podría describir con instantánea facilidad como una persona gritona, enérgica y de cierta desenvoltura para enfadarse con rapidez. Aunque a fin de cuentas, muy amigable y divertido.

A la edad de diecisiete años y desde los doce, Naruto era parte del Equipo número Siete, conformado por la hermosa Haruno Sakura: el amor de su vida; Hatake Kakashi, ese hombre que siempre buscaba excusas por sus retrasos que nunca eran menores a dos horas, su estimado Sensei; y _él_.

Uchiha Sasuke. Ese chico meses más grande que él, que traía suspirando de amor a casi toda la población femenina de Konoha, entre ellas, su amada Sakura. Uzumaki Naruto no odia a nadie, nunca lo ha hecho. Pero Sasuke, oh, él era lo más cercano al odio que jamás hubiese podido sentir.

Las incontrolables ganas de estrangular ese pálido y atractivo cuello cada vez que emitía una sola palabra le eran demasiado tentadora de a momentos. La sola imaginación de posar sus canelas manos en él y hacerlo callar de a poco era sumamente placentera. Pero no podía hacerlo, no, porque eso le haría ganar el odio de Sakura y eso era algo a lo que no estaba dispuesto.

Uchiha Sasuke tenía esa facilidad que nadie más en la aldea poseía con tanto lujo: enojar al rubio con sólo un gesto. Ese odiado, irritante y molesto gesto que secretamente, había adoptado para usar sólo con Naruto. Constaba de sencillos pasos: Una mirada petulante, un bufido sarcástico y la ubicación de su mano dentro del violáceo lazo que formaba parte de sus ropas.

Esas simples acciones, sin necesidad de palabra alguna, se hacían acreedoras del odio inmenso del chico zorro. Éste sólo necesitaba mirarlo para saber lo que el moreno buscaba: pelea. Y Naruto no era quién para negar una lucha tan tentadora como esa. Si Uchiha Sasuke buscaba ganar un buen par de magullones, no sería él quien se lo negara.

Las primeras palabras que salían de la boca canela después de _El Gesto _eran medidas a tiempo de reloj por Sakura y Kakashi, quienes acostumbrados a la escena, se habían instruido en el tiempo exacto que tardaba cada contestación. Era como una pequeña rutina de aquellos dos.

Al contrario de Sasuke, que tenía cierta molesta facilidad para guardar silencio incluso cuando muere por mandarte a la mierda, Naruto no se guardaba mucho tiempo en farfullar insultos a viva voz. Lo más suave que se podía entender entre aquel arsenal de adjetivos dedicados especialmente al estimado Uchiha, era 'bastardo'.

Pero esto no venía desde ahora, no, por supuesto que no. Sus peleas arraigan desde sus primeras reuniones como un nuevo equipo, hace ya más de cinco años. Los mismos gestos, mismos insultos, mismos resultados.

Quien quiera que pasara por allí y los viera diría que no había cariño alguno entre ellos, y que jamás podrían estar juntos en un mismo lugar sin querer probar el arrancarse los ojos mutuamente. Pero Haruno Sakura y Hatake Kakashi habían empezado a notar desde hace rato ya, que eso no es para nada acertado a la realidad, ni siquiera cerca.

Y ahora, pasaré a explicar por qué.

Como ya se es sabido, el que Naruto pierda los estribos y grite, es algo tan normal como que llueva, y más aún cuando quien le provoca es el mismísimo Uchiha Sasuke. Era cotidiana y esperada la riña habitual entre ellos, el gesto Uchiha, la contestación Uzumaki, los gritos, los golpes, los ataques y finalmente la derrota de ambos. Porque sí, en todas sus peleas jamás había habido un ganador definido. Ni Sasuke se rendía ni Naruto perdía: sólo se juraba un empate silencioso entre ambos.

Pero desde hacía un tiempo ya, Uzumaki Naruto tenía atenciones con Sasuke que nadie más en la aldea se podía dar el lujo de tener. Y con nadie, me refiero a eso mismo: nadie. Ni siquiera su amada Haruno Sakura era parte de aquellas atenciones.

Pasaban desapercibidas ante cualquiera que no los conociera tan bien como sus compañeros de equipo. Y es que, sencillamente, eran presuntamente invisibles. Al principio al menos…

Como por ejemplo el considerable aumento de peleas que llevaban a cabo; pasaron de ser dos o tres, a un increíble número de siete u ocho veces en el día. Algo normal, diría cualquiera: pero no era así. Porque Naruto y Sasuke nunca pasaban de las dos peleas, pues en cada una de ellas ponían un ridículo esmero de ganar, y eso nunca apuntaba a menos del Sharingan activado, un par de Chidori por aquí y allá, Rasengan voladores, y hasta incluso, el modo Sennin del rubio hacía acto de presencia.

Era obvio el que no pudieran pelear más de dos veces si en todo enfrentamiento se desenvolvían así. Por eso era que a ojos del vivaz Sensei y la perspicaz muchacha, eso no pasó desapercibido.

Las furtivas peleas no eran motivadas por una provocación real; se gritaban –o al menos Naruto lo hacía– por motivos tontos: que porque Sasuke tiene demasiadas chicas detrás de él como para concentrarse en pelear; que porque Naruto perdía ya tanto tiempo tratando de conformar a Sakura para gustarle, que resultaba absurdamente patético ante cualquier par de ojos…

Algo que no era del todo mentira, pues Sakura también notaba eso. Pero ella no podía hacer mucho más: ya le había dejado en claro al rubio que sus sentimientos eran de cariño de hermanos y nada más que eso, pese a la insistencia de éste. Pero el punto no era ese, no. Era algo tan oculto como visible, que hasta podía confundir. Ninguno de los chicos nunca antes había buscado molestar al otro con temas personales como lo eran las parejas o las actitudes amorosas de cada uno. Y de pronto, a ambos les parecía haber despertado un repentino interés en el asunto.

Bastante curioso, pensaban el peli plata y la joven.

Además, los casi imperceptibles indicios de celos que atisbaban los ojos azules cada vez que una hermosa jovencita se acercaba a Uchiha Sasuke para confesarse, o sonreírle, o siquiera saludarle, eran algo que sus compañeros no podían ignorar. Porque después de todo, no sólo Uzumaki Naruto presentaba estos gestos: el mismo Uchiha lo hacía.

Sobre todo cuando Hyuuga Hinata se acercaba al rubio con ese nervioso y –a ojos de Sasuke– patético gesto de juntar sus dedos, toda roja y al borde del desmayo, mientras estúpidamente trataba de juntar una oración decente sin tartamudear. Esos, eran casualmente, uno de los momentos que a Uchiha Sasuke más le gustaban para buscarle pelea al chico zorro.

Y éste, idiotamente iluso, caía perfectamente en el arte engañoso. Cualquier chica que se acercara a él quedaba en el olvido una vez que el pelinegro le incitaba batalla. Por supuesto, algo que tampoco se escapó de los atentos ojos esmeralda y carbón.

Aludidas batallas dicho sea de paso, habían menguado su escandalosa ansia de sangre ajena. Porque ahora en la gran mayoría de ellas, no había un Sharingan activado, ni un Chidori o Rasengan, no: ahora sólo había golpes flojos y desganados que se atinaban con más intención de buscar el contacto del otro que algo más violento.

Había muchas atenciones que Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto se brindaban mutuamente sin siquiera notarlo, pero para eso es que Haruno Sakura y Hatake Kakashi estaban allí: para notarlo por ellos.

Muchas acciones sospechosas habían surgido: El que Sasuke sonriera ahora mucho más que antes, sin arrogancia. El que Naruto hubiese dejado de lado su estricto y riguroso entrenamiento para pasar más tiempo con Sasuke, 'sólo por las ganas de estar tranquilamente hablando con un amigo' aseguraba él.

Pero había una, que sin meditación necesaria, era la más evidente de todas las acciones, y ésta, incluso la podían notar sus amigos de otros equipos. Y es que resultaba tan anormal, sorpresivo y asombroso, que se necesitaba ver para creer.

Y esa acción, eran los gritos.

Uzumaki Naruto, acreedor del valioso e inexistente premio al gritón más grande del año, amante de las notas agudas, chillonas y fuertes, había cesado su flamante pasatiempo de gritarle al _bastardo Uchiha Sasuke_ teniéndole cara a cara, a sólo centímetros de él, para que le oyese fuerte y claro.

Cuando Inuzuka Kiba, fan número uno en molestar a la pareja combativa, oyó aquel rumor, rió por lo absurdo que aquello sonaba. ¿Naruto ya no peleaba con Sasuke? Sí, cómo no, lo siguiente sería que Hatake llegase a tiempo a sus reuniones y Hinata dejara de ser tímida.

Pero cuando se empezó a correr la voz por varios aldeanos y muchos aseguraban que era cierto, una semilla de duda se plantó en él.

Junto a sus amigos: Hinata, Neji, Lee y Ten-Ten, quienes también tenían una incertidumbre sobre aquel cuchicheo, se invitaron como espectadores de un día rutinario en la vida del Equipo Siete. Cuando llegaron lo que obviamente esperaban eran los insultos, las voces enfrentándose con desenfreno, la sangre y las armas volando por doquier. Pero para el asombro del grupo, eso nunca pasó.

Naruto y Sasuke, ni siquiera habían reparado en su presencia allí, era como si frente a ellos tuviesen un increíblemente alto muro que los hacía vilmente invisibles. Y entonces confirmaron lo que en muchas bocas había sido sólo un jugoso rumor. A diferencia de otros días, semanas, meses y años, Uzumaki Naruto no elevó ni un decibel su entonación. Y no sólo eso: sino que aunque estaban bastante cerca de ellos, a sus entrenados oídos caninos le era un tanto difícil escuchar lo que aquel par se decía. Lo que le hacía suponer que los demás no debían oír nada.

Unas horas después de observar el comportamiento del rubio y el moreno cual cazadores acechando a la presa, el grupo se retiró con un asombro importante. Pero como ya he dicho, eso ya no era nada extraño para Sakura y Kakashi. Porque hacía un muy buen tiempo que habían encontrado un por qué a aquello. Un por qué algo rebuscado y evidente al mismo tiempo.

Haruno Sakura sabía con certeza que desde hace rato para Naruto ya había dejado de ser 'el amor de su vida'. Ella ya no era quien encabezaba su lista de atenciones, ya no podía darse el lujo de ser la única a la que los profundos ojos azules miraran con tanto amor. Porque a medida que los gritos hacia Sasuke amainaban, su amor por la joven de ojos esmeralda también.

No es que el rubio la hubiese dejado de querer, no, pero ahora simplemente la veía como ella a él: como hermana. Y todo se debe a la respuesta de una pregunta curiosa. Algunos de ustedes se han preguntado, ¿Por qué las personas se gritan cuando están frente a frente?

Se dice que entre más alta es la voz, más lejos está el corazón, y el grito en sí no es para la persona, sino para el mismo corazón que se siente como si no pudiera oírte. Por eso las personas que se aman no necesitan hablarse alto, porque sus corazones están tan unidos que no hay necesidad de elevar la voz, un tenue susurro sería suficiente para escucharse.

Por eso mismo Uzumaki Naruto había abandonado su afán de gritarle al Uchiha. Porque ahora su corazón estaba unido al de éste. No había motivo para gritar, pues el moreno podía oírle ahora su más recóndito murmullo.

Porque había tomado la decisión más acertada que en mucho tiempo tomó: enamorarse tan profundamente de aquel que creía su mejor amigo-rival. Y sólo entonces comprendió por qué Sasuke no solía gritarle, ni siquiera hablarle mucho: Porque él estaba esperando a que Naruto pudiera oír el susurro de su corazón…


End file.
